Darkness Unveiled
by ValaMagic
Summary: Just Arwen's ranting about Aragorn leaving with the fellowship.


**Darkness Unveiled**

A ranger that's what he was, that's how people knew the man I loved. The new him as only a ranger, but he is not just a ranger, he's a man, a son of kings, but he has not accepted his fate, and hides it deep down in the depths of his heart, for he feels that his ancestor Isildur was a failure, that he was weak, and that he too will be judged by his ancestry.

You may think I love this man because he is the son of Kings, or because he is strong, but it is not for these reasons, it is because he is so dedicated to doing good, and because he cares for me and loves me the a in which I wish to be loved. I just wish that father could accept the situation, for I could never love another, but being the daughter of and Elf Lord I am expected to marry an Elven Prince or an Elf at least but here I am, in love with a man, the King of Gondor no less, and my father had helped to bring up this man, I hadn't even known of him until I stumbled across him in the woods when he was around twenty after I had returned from a visit in Lothlorien with my mother the Queen of the Elves.

Now though, I hardly ever have a chance to see this man, to see the man I love, to share time with him. He never seemed to visit Rivendell though I knew he loved me, and I hoped that the time apart would strengthen our relationship and that we would be stronger for it.

I missed him, I hated that I hardly ever saw him, I hated having to pretend that I didn't love him, for my father didn't approve, he was a man and I was an elf, it was inappropriate. But I loved him, I could never love another the way I loved him, although he had only walked the earth for fifty short years, and I had walked the earth for many thousand years, I loved him and he loved me too.

While my father did not accept my choice and would have preferred me to wed an elf prince, my mother accepted the man I loved with open arms and accepted that I loved him above all others. It had been twenty long years since I had laid eyes upon him and had heard only that he had ventured into the shire, where he was known only as Strider.

News of him occasionally reached Rivendell and last I had heard he had been helping Gandalf the Grey, a wizard friend of my father's with some sort of search. I hoped that perhaps this search would bring my love to Rivendell, but it had been almost a year since I'd heard this information and still he had not showed, so I spent my days wandering Rivendell reading in the library, and thinking of my dear Strider and wishing he would come home, come back to me.

My mother told me not to lose hope but as the days drew on and the months passed by I began to wonder if I would ever set eyes upon him again, it seemed almost inevitable that he was dead, I felt sure he would have visited by now if he was alive, but I was yet to be graced with his presence.

I missed my love, but I did not show it. My father did not know of the feelings I hid for him. Father did not know that I thought of nothing but Aragorn. Constantly I hoped he was still alive, constantly I wished for his return so we could love again.

One day long after I had given up hope of ever hearing from my beloved again. Long after I had given up the hope that he was still alive. I returned to Rivendell after a long visit in Lothlorien with my mother to see my father.

News had reached Rivendell that the legendary 'One Ring' had been found. It had last been known to be in the hands of a creature known only as Gollum who inhabited caves within mountains, dark places where light had never reached. But for years it had not been in the possession of this creature, it had for all purposes disappeared. Finally it had surfaced again and for us not a moment to soon, the Dark Lord, Sauron was gaining power and with the aid of his Ringwraiths seeking out the ring which he had carved in the depths of mount doom countless years before.

It seemed that for years the ring had been in the possession of Bilbo Baggins, of course he had not known the powers encased in this ring. Bilbo Baggins was a hobbit, a halfling, and the first of his kind to set out on any adventure. He left the shire in the company of Gandalf the Grey and a number of dwarves, and triumphed over the likes of a powerful dragon, it seemed that on his travels he met the creature Gollum and stumbled across the ring. Now it had happened that the ring had fallen to his nephew Frodo Baggins.

It had also reached the ears of the Dark Forces that the ring was in the possession of a creature living in the Shire under the name of Baggins. Frodo had been forced to flee his in the Shire, and was rumoured to have an accomplice who we later found to be Sam-Wise Gamgee. News later reached us that there were four hobbits travelling towards Rivendell. Frodo, Sam and two more who revealed themselves as Meriadoc (Merry) Brandybuck and Peregin (Pippin) Took.

They were to meet Gandalf in 'The Inn of the Prancing Pony', which was located in Bree. News reached us that Gandalf had never showed, but the four hobbits had been met by a ranger. By this time I had sunk into a deep darkness, I had lost all hope of my Aragorn ever returning to me.

But with the news of a ranger, I couldn't help but hope that it was him. It was impossible to not let my hopes soar too high at the thought of perhaps seeing him again, or just at knowing he was still alive. But all the time another thought plagued my mind, what if it wasn't him, what if it was another ranger?

Several days after the news of this small company we found out more. We saw that Frodo had been pierced by the blade of one of the nine Ringwraiths, the most evil and most powerful. He was in great danger of becoming one himself. I set out in search of the five companions, hoping that the ranger accompanying them knew something of what to do.

For several days I searched, without luck. Then finally I found a trace, just the remains of an extinguished fire, but hope enough for me. I followed what I guessed would be the track they were taking. I rode hard and swift for several days barely stopping and gained on them everyday. Then quite unexpectedly I found myself face to face with one of the company.

He was a small creature a hobbit; he seemed quite scared at first. But gave me directions to where the company had stopped, while he searched for firewood. I rode forward following the directions of the creature, until I found what was obviously their campsite.

The man obviously a ranger was crouched over a bush towards the edge of the camp. He was mostly in shadow. I dismounted my horse, the ranger's back was turned, he was crouching over a plant that looked strangely like a weed. Approaching cautiously I grasped my sword still in its sheath.

I was almost upon the man, when I realised who this ranger from the north was. It was Aragorn, my beloved Aragorn. In one quick motion I drew my sword and had him cornered. "What's this a ranger caught off his guard?" quietly I said it, and the remaining hobbits on the opposite side of the camp took no notice. His fingers inched slowly towards his own knife, which he unsheathed quickly and had soon pushed my sword away, though he knew who I was.

It was a joke between us. Ever since he was young, Aragorn had told my father one day he would be a ranger, he would always be on guard. He told him a ranger never let down his guard. However, one day soon after I returned from a very long visit with my mother, to find Aragorn as an almost fully-grown man. My father had told me of his stories and of the way he acted. So one day when I found him with his back turned, I couldn't help but whisper quietly as I approached him the same sentence, which left my lips the night I found him that night. It had become something of a tradition I suppose, though I would not utter those words to anyone else.

Many years had I known the feelings he kept hidden from me. Many years had I known that he loved me as more than he admitted. I knew he didn't love me in the same sense that he loved my three brothers. I knew I was no sister to him, I knew how he felt about me and I was scared because I felt the same way about him.

He was young when I first met him, but I knew the way he looked at me. It was a look I had received once before though it had been long ago. That gaze meant love, not the love of family or friends, something deeper, the love of a 'soul mate'. I was shocked at first, to see that this man did not gaze at me as if I was an object, or a toy, this man honestly loved me, I could see it in his eyes, and I knew it would be reflected in mine.

I'd never felt that way about anyone, not in the many years I had walked Middle-Earth. However it was known to me that many of my kind claimed to feel this way about me, and for many it was nothing but a claim. In fact there was only one who actually loved me, I could see it in his eyes. Sadly he died before I found out his name, all I know is that he was an elf of Mirkwood. I wasn't in love with him, not the way I fell in love with Aragorn.

I pledged my soul to Aragorn. My heart was his, only he had the power to destroy it. My body was his, and he alone could claim it. My mind was his and only he could alter it. I gave everything to this man. Then after only a few sweet weeks he was gone. Where I didn't know, I didn't know when he would return to Rivendell again, or if. It was as if he'd never existed, he gave me no farewell, no goodbye, no warning of his departure. Oh how I missed him so.

Those many years without him took their toll. It was terrible, never had I felt so terrible in all my life. Not even when the dark lord Sauron had first come to power and we were amidst the first war. Not even then could I have felt so alone and helpless. I lost all hope.

But with the news of the company I gained a little hope, but would not allow myself to dwell on what I wished so dearly for. I knew that with the servants of the dark lord on the loose I had to keep my wits about me. I allowed myself no time to think of the man I loved so dearly. I could not afford to hope too much, for I knew that if it was not him, not Aragorn, then I would not be able to survive, I would die of a broken heart.

That night was one of the happiest in my life. I don't know if you've ever been away from the one you love, but if you do then you know how I felt. I was away from Aragorn for years. If that wasn't bad enough my father always frowned upon our relationship.

I think that was the hardest part. My father he couldn't understand why I wanted to be with Aragorn. I know you probably think it was because he didn't like him or something. Well you're wrong.

My father loved Aragorn, he loved Aragorn like a son. He just didn't understand why I, Arwen his daughter Evenstar of my kind, an elf would want to marry Aragorn a mortal man. He didn't understand. I loved Aragorn, he was the first man I had met who didn't love me simply because I was the Evenstar. He was the first and last man I ever loved. But my father didn't understand.

That night in the clearing Aragorn and I shared the briefest of moments. It wasn't even anything noticeable. To anyone else it probably looked like a friendly greeting. What people don't realise is that the small gesture we shared, held so much more in it for us than a simple hello.

His arms outstretched a smile on his face I fell into his arms feeling a great weight had been lifted. He was alive. He was here. I was in his arms. In an instant my arms were around him.

I breathed in his earthy scent, he couldn't have bathed recently and all of a sudden I felt as if the darkness had been lifted. He had a goatee he hadn't had the last time I'd seen him, I thought it suited him though; his hair had grown long and now reached his shoulders. God, was this the man I'd fallen in love with, he seemed even more attractive now. My breath caught in my throat, as tears overwhelmed me. It was such a relief for me to see him alive and back in my life. I wanted to rest my head on his strong shoulder and stay there forever. Until the tears stopped.

Then it was over. I hid my tears from him and the others as I pulled away. Tears still in my eyes I turned my thoughts to the matter at hand. Aragorn glanced at me apologetically, his eyes then travelling down my body. I knew what he meant. There would be other times, but right then we had more pressing matters.

It was decided I would ride with Frodo back to Rivendell and Aragorn would follow with the other three. Aragorn didn't like the idea of me being in such danger owing to the black riders who would undoubtedly follow me, but we both agreed I was the better rider.

I climbed into the saddle of my horse Aragorn gently placed Frodo on in front of me. His hand brushed lightly over my face. 'Be careful Arwen' in an even softer voice 'I love you too much' I kissed him softly on the mouth in a friendly way, which held hope, promise and love for both of us. Nothing would stand between us.

Several days later once all six of us (the four hobbits, Aragorn and myself) were in Rivendell. Frodo had been tended to by my father. The three hobbits had been shown around by one of my father's guards. A meeting had been called between the finest of every race.

It was decided that the one ring would not be safe in Rivendell. There was only one thing for it, the ring would not be safe anywhere. It would have to be destroyed. I hoped that Aragorn would not be the one to do it. I couldn't bear to have him leave me again.

I didn't attend the meeting, Aragorn did. I heard everything that happened as I watched from my room towering high above the courtyard. I got scared at one point though.

I mean obviously I knew the ring would have to be destroyed, but I guess I always assumed that Aragorn would want to stay with me. Well anyway I guess it doesn't matter now what I thought. You want to know why? Well I'll tell you. Aragorn is going. He's leaving. He's going to help destroy the ring.

I don't want him to go. I know it seems selfish and all, but god it was so hard here without him. It was tough knowing that he might never come back. But I guess he is, no matter what I say. So I'm gonna have to live with it.

I saw him this afternoon and god it was hard. I told him everything, I told him how much I wanted him to stay. What it would do to me if he were gone. What it had done to me last time he'd been gone.

He kissed my lips softly, wiped away my tears. 'Arwen, you know I love you, don't cry. I would never leave you. I will be back. I promise. I will come back to you soon. We will be together. You'll see'

'I know Aragorn, but I'll still miss you'

'And I you. But you have to believe that I love you, that one day we shall be together. But if I do not do this, then we may all die. I must do this for the people of Middle Earth'

His words were not much. Yet they comforted me. I knew he would be back. He held me in his arms, and I knew that one day I would be there again. One day I would be in his arms for eternity. One day, everything would be fine. But for now I would have to settle for being alone. For the hope that one-day Aragorn would come home. This, the hope that would keep the lingering veil of darkness at bay.


End file.
